


Двуличие

by Lena013



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Devils, F/M, Hell, deceptive nature, devil wears pink, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Люцифер любит музыку, всё блестящее, шумное и яблоки. О, тьма, кто-то видел, как эта женщина ест яблоки? Да это надо запретить на законодательном уровне даже в Аду.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/fem!Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 14





	Двуличие

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто увидела один арт: https://sun9-50.userapi.com/c858224/v858224223/1054bc/VXcL_meAQB8.jpg  
> Ну может еще второй: https://sun9-58.userapi.com/c854124/v854124640/178530/bLjTkRyYMJU.jpg

Встречая того-самого-дьявола не ожидаешь, что: а) это женщина, и б) она невероятно легкомысленная.

В целом, Аластор был в некультурном недоумении, когда ему пояснили, что вон та низкая воздушная девушка в пышных розово-белых юбках — Люцифер. К такому его смерть не готовила. Люцифер любит музыку, всё блестящее, шумное и яблоки. О, тьма, кто-то видел, как эта женщина ест яблоки? Да это надо запретить на законодательном уровне даже в Аду. _Особенно в Аду._ Поражает то с какой невозмутимостью Королева игнорирует голодные похотливые взгляды, ни чуть не смущаясь.

Его о таком не предупреждали. Зато он воочию убедился, что всё коварство от женщин — как иначе, если правитель ада принадлежит «слабому» полу.

Люцифер улыбается широко, не по-дамски, показывая заострённые зубки и постоянно делая тысячу движений в секунду. Люцифер не в состоянии стоять на месте или молчать, а ещё она любит петь и нет в Аду такой силы, которая смогла бы заставить её замолчать. Люцифер ходит на невысоких каблучках, почти детских, крутит тонким белоснежным зонтиком и смеётся мягким приятным смехом.

Люцифер нельзя не любить, нельзя не хотеть, нельзя не пасть к её ногам случайно или намеренно — и она подмигивает знающим её лично демонам, а хрупкие плечи чуть сотрясают от сдерживаемого смеха. Люцифер выглядит, как самый настоящий ангел _и это пробирает до мурашек даже самых стойких демонов._ Люцифер похоже на безвредную девчушку, случайно заглянувшую в Ад, подарив всем улыбки, и сбежавшая также внезапно, как и появилась.

Чарли очень похожа на мать: и светлыми волосами, и невероятной бледностью при самом пекле, и неизлечимой любовью к музыке, и благими намерения — вот только у Чарли они искренние, это чувствуется, это видно. Чарли не умеет покорять прогнившие сердца грешников, в отличии от матери, которая это может сделать одним поворотом головы, чуть обнажая тонкую шею. Чарли не может манипулировать и контролировать других с таким естеством, какое в себе проявляет Люцифер. И Аластор думает, что хотел быть поучаствовать в, безусловно, провальной затеи девчонки.

И Люцифер даже не злится, когда узнаёт какой именно демон вызвался помочь, нет — она лишь крепче сжимает ручку зонта, провоцируя появления сетки трещин и прикрывая потяжелевший взгляд. Поступь у неё лёгкая, почти беззвучная, и двери она толкает так, словно пришла к себе домой, что, собственно говоря, и было. Конечно, она бы могла зайти множеством других способ, посреди ночи иль средь бела дня, но всё это не производит должного шумного эффекта. Она обнимает дочь, говорит десять слов в секунду без единой запинки или передышки, пожимает две руки Энджелу, хлопает по голове Ниффти, дёргает за усы Хаска, игнорируя возмущённое «мам!» со стороны, хлопает по плечу Аластора так, что думают о переломе, целует в щёку Вэгги, спрашивая когда свадьба и вновь пропуская мимо ушей возмущённо-обречённое «мама!». Люцифер слишком много, с её приходом весь отель заполняется только ей, её силой и запахом яблок.

У Аластора кружится голова, в такт движениям туфлям Королевы Ада, и гудят помехи в ушах; Королева умеет заполнять собою время и пространство, потому что куда исчезают шесть часов никто из них не понимает. У Люцифер, словно неисчерпаемый поток сил, и она способна говорить всю предстоящую вечность, если её никто не остановит. Но тут она ойкает, смотря на часы, прощается со всеми, чмокает дочь в лоб, привстав на носочки, подхватывает Аластора под руку, чтобы её проводили, и исчезает за закрывшимися дверями.

Аластор сам не понимает, как его смогли увести без его же согласия, но Люцифер стоит слишком близко, стискивая его руку до боли и улыбаясь приторно-приторно. Глаза её выдают, такую жажду убийства долго скрывать сложно, и пока Аластор думает над путями отхода, то его толкают на старую чёрт-знает-чем-заляпанную лавочку, а Люцифер нагло и без колебаний садиться на чужие колени, сцепляя за его спиной ноги, пышные юбки задираются, оголяя бледную-бледную кожу, но Королеве всё равно, вид у неё всё такой же невинно-непринуждённый. Люцифер плевать и на позу, и на малость прифигевших прохожих, которые старательно отходят подальше, потому что Люцифер это Люцифер, она может безнаказанно творить всё, что вздумается, а если подробности утекают в СМИ, то смерть одна из ваших наименьших проблем. _Потому что ангелы прощать не умеют._

Её пальцы болезненно вцепляются в волосы, она всё ещё смотрит снизу-вверх, но улыбается так, словно сейчас съест его живьём — Аластор ловит себя на мысли, что ему это нравится; что Королева Ада в хрупком теле с хищным взглядом — потрясающа; что смазанная чёрная помада ей к лицу и что реальные угрозы мелодичным голосом лучше всех песнь. Королева даёт подарки тем, кто смог её удивить, а также серьёзные проблемы, скользя острым белоснежным ногтём по чужой груди, вдоль сердца.

Люцифер улыбается совершенно безобидно, слезая с чужих колен и поправляя три слоя юбок, она кокетливо машет на прощание и воздушной поступью идёт черт знает куда.

Аластор думает, что чужое двуличие привлекает куда слаще напускной беззащитности.


End file.
